


So Little Love

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort - ish, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past hurt, Unknown narrator, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It wasn’t until I saw that big, teary smile on his face when he first received a Christmas present, that it truly hit me just how little love he had known.
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	So Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 22.

I don’t think I ever realised just what his childhood had looked like. He told me the stories, but there had been no emotion as he told me about the cupboard he’d lived in, or the names he’d been called all his life.

It wasn’t until I saw that big, teary smile on his face when he first received a Christmas present, that it truly hit me just how little love he had known. How much something as little as a Christmas present meant to him.

It was then that I decided to never stop telling him ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
